Painting Day
by RedQueen611
Summary: Alors qu'Emma effectue quelques petits travaux dans l'appartement de sa colocataire, elle reçoit une visite qui se finira de manière bien inattendue...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! Ça fait un petit moment déjà que je lis des fics ici, françaises et anglaises et puis j'ai fini par me laisser tenter par l'écriture, à mon tour. Je vous présente donc ici le premier chapitre de ma première fic en espérant que cela vous plaise. Je précise que j'ai déjà écrit une fic ou deux il y a un moment déjà, sur une autre série, mais que je reste tout de même novice en écriture alors c'est avec plaisir que j'accepterais vos critiques bonnes ou mauvaises, qui m'aideront à progresser.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

**PAINTING DAY**

**CHAPITRE UN:**

La musique résonnait violemment dans l'appartement sans dessus dessous. Les meubles avaient disparu, de la peinture tachait le sol recouvert de vieux journaux et une jeune blonde se déhanchait au son de la musique, un pinceau à la main.

"_1,2,3 prends ma main et viens avec moi_

_Parce que tu a l'air bien _

_Et que je veux vraiment que tu sois à moi…."_

En débardeur blanc et short usé en jean, Emma Swan avait décidé de redonner une nouvelle jeunesse à l'appartement de sa colocataire et mère, Mary Margareth, jeune maîtresse d'école. Celle-ci était partie la veille en voyage scolaire emportant par la même occasion Henry qui faisait partie de sa classe.

Le Shérif s'était donc retrouvée seule et, les choses étant relativement calme à Storybrooke ces derniers temps, elle s'était permise de déserter son bureau pour s'atteler à des travaux manuels dans le petit appartement. Cette soudaine solitude n'était pas pour lui déplaire, à vrai dire cela lui permettait de respirer un peu après les dernières semaines qui furent plus que mouvementées pour elle.

La jeune femme avait retrouvé ses parents qui s'avéraient être tous droits sortis d'un conte de fées tandis que la mère adoptive de son fils, et belle-mère de sa propre mère par la même occasion, était une méchante reine qui aimait jouer avec les pommes et aussi diverses fioles. C'est donc sereinement qu'Emma envisageait la semaine après deux mois plus que chaotiques.

De bonne humeur la jeune femme continuait de peindre le mur devant elle en chantant, envoyant par la même occasion voler au travers de la pièce des gouttes de peinture blanche.

"_Je dis que tu as l'air si bien_

_Que je veux vraiment que tu sois à moi"_

Absorbée par ses pensées, entraînée par la musique mais aussi abasourdie par le volume, elle n'entendit pas les coups résonner contre la porte d'abord faibles puis de plus en plus forts et insistants. Finalement la personne derrière le mur poussa doucement la porte qui grinça sur ses gonds. Mais encore une fois le bruit fut masqué par la musique. L'intrus entra un peu plus dans l'appartement qui semblait avoir été dévasté par une tornade en prenant garde à ne pas mettre les pieds dans les traces de peintures sur le sol. C'est avec un regard surpris que l'inconnu se posa quelques instants pour regarder la jeune femme, de dos, qui semblait hors de ce monde. Son regard se posa sur les cheveux blonds descendit jusqu'à ses épaules, glissa ensuite vers les hanches puis les fesses du Shérif où il se posa quelques secondes avant de continuer vers les jambes nues pour finir sur les mollets athlétiques. Un sourire se forma sur la bouche du visiteur alors que la jeune femme entonnait le couplet suivant.

"_Oh 4, 5, 6 viens et emporte tes bagages_

_Tu n'a plus besoin d'argent_

_Quand tu es belle comme ça chérie."_

Se rendant compte de la gêne occasionnée si le Shérif venait à se retourner, la personne commença à tousser légèrement pour noter sa présence

Quelques instants plus tard, un raclement de gorge assez fort pour couvrir le bruit fit soudain sursauter Emma qui détailla lentement le visiteur alors que la musique continuait, toujours aussi forte.

"_Grosses bottes noires_

_Long cheveux bruns_

_Elle est tellement douce avec son regard fixe disant reviens…"_

Emma prit quelques secondes pour régir, remarquant que la musique venait de décrire parfaitement la femme qui se tenait devant elle. Bottes à talons, robe noire moulante à souhait, les cheveux tombant sur ses épaules, Regina Mills la fixait avec un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret. Soudainement, comme-ci elle venait de recevoir une décharge, Emma sortit de ses pensées et se jeta sur sa chaîne stoppant la musique.

"…_N'avons pas grand-chose à nous dire_

_Avant que je te laisse partir ouais_

_J'ai dit, vas-tu devenir ma copine-"_

" Miss Mills? "

"Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre."

"Oui…à vrai dire je ne vous ai pas entendue, à cause…de la musique..."

Regina hocha la tête avec un sourire.

"Je m'en doute Miss Swan, je vous entendais chanter depuis le palier."

La jeune blonde se racla la gorge et se remit à la peinture le plus sérieusement possible cette fois.

"Vous vouliez me voir?"

"A vrai dire je voulais vous parler d'Henry."

"Et comme mes pa- je veux dire Mary Margareth et David sont absents vous avez pensé avoir le champ libre." Répondit Emma d'un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et le regretta immédiatement devant la gêne de Regina.

"Je mentirais si je vous disais être en bon termes avec vos parents alors j'ai préféré ne pas rajouter d'huile sur le feu en venant vous parler seule à seule."

Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'appartement et bientôt on n'entendit plus que le bruit du rouleau étalant la peinture sur le mur. Regina fit quelques pas pour ensuite se poster quelques pas derrière Emma qui était maintenant perchée sur un tabouret.

"Donc…Henry?" Demanda—elle sans même se retourner.

"Je voulais savoir si il allait bien." Dit Regina en esquissant un sourire timide que la blonde pu deviner au son de sa voix.

Emma baissa la tête et sourit. En soufflant discrètement elle se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de se contenir face au maire.

"Je l'ai eu hier au téléphone, il semblait parfaitement heureux. Il m'a raconté sa journée, dans la forêt avec ses camarades et sa maîtresse qui semble étonnamment bien s'en sortir dans un environnement aussi peu…courant pour une institutrice."

Encore une fois elle avait parlé trop vite. Pourquoi se comportait-elle aussi méchamment avec la brune qui venait ici pacifiquement prendre des nouvelles de son fils? Si cela n'avait pas été Regina, Emma se serait excusée sur-le-champ pour son attitude froide avant de descendre du tabouret et lui proposer un café pour discuter tranquillement. Mais en face d'elle se trouvait Regina Mills, la femme qui utilisait chacune de vos faiblesses, la femme qui pouvait en une fraction de seconde passer d'un rire franc à un regard assassin et vous menacer pour une remarque. Alors le jeune Shérif campa sur sa position et se remit au travail pour éviter d'avoir à affronter le regard de la brune.

Regina, restée bouche bée, ravala sa fierté en même temps que ses larmes. Elle essayait d'être aimable avec cette femme qui avait débarqué dans sa vie et volé la seule chose qu'elle chérissait mais celle-ci ne semblait pas saisir la main qu'elle lui tendait. A quoi bon? Pensa-t-elle, elle avait toujours été et resterait la méchante de l'histoire. Elle avait fini par se convaincre elle-même qu'elle ne valait pas la peine que l'on s'occupe d'elle, qu'il était inutile que quiconque ne l'aide sur le chemin de la rédemption qui semblait pour elle impossible à prendre.

Mais elle se devait de faire l'effort de mettre ses sentiments à part, de réfréner cette colère qu'elle savait enfouie en elle et qui pouvait exploser à n'importe quel moment. Elle le devait à Henry mais l'ancienne reine voulait aussi se prouver à elle-même et à tous ceux qui l'avaient rejetée qu'elle était capable de changer. Même si cela ne devait être une façade.

"Je voulais plutôt parler des récents évènements, je veux dire, il ne montre pas souvent ce qu'il ressent vraiment."

"Il tient cela de vous je suppose" murmura Emma de façon à ce que Regina entendre à peine la phrase. Celle-ci ne le releva pas et continua, se triturant les mains.

"Je voulais vous suggérer qu'il serait peut être bon pour lui qu'il revienne chez moi. Il y a ses repères, il y vit depuis toujours et je pense qu'il serait bien qu'il retrouve un environnement stable."

"Parce qu'être avec moi ce n'est pas un environnement stable?"

"Eh bien je sais que vous prenez très à cœur votre emploi et que cela vous prend beaucoup de temps. Je ne peux d'ailleurs pas vous blâmer pour ça-"

"Sachant que vous avez, vous-même, souvent fait passer votre carrière avant lui."

Malgré le bouillonnement intérieur que vivait Regina, elle passa outre la remarque d'Emma et continua.

"Et puis vivre dans un si petit appartement avec tant de monde, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose dont l'on puisse rêver. Sans noter le fait que ses grands-parents, au passage du même âge que leur mère ce qui doit tout de même être quelque peu déstabilisant pour un garçon de son âge, doivent vouloir…rattraper le temps perdu ce qui doit certainement mener à des situations plus qu'inconfortables si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler.

Emma laissa s'échapper un rire et cette fois-ci Regina ne pût s'empêcher de réagir.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant dans tout cela miss Swan! Alors je vous le demande franchement. Allez-vous admettre qu'il serait bon pour Henry qu'il revienne vivre chez moi?"

"Non, je ne crois pas miss Mills." Dit-elle sans cesser de rire.

"Pardon? Mais vous-"

"Ce qui est le plus ironique dans cette histoire" la coupa Emma qui avait soudainement cessé de rire " C'est que c'est vous qui êtes la cause de votre malheur Regina. Et du nôtre par la même occasion. C'est vous qui avez lancé cette malédiction" dit-elle haussant soudainement le ton, faisant serrer les poings de Regina.

"Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs dans le passé, dans notre monde. Même ici à Storybrooke, je sais que je n'aurais pas du abandonner la deuxième chance que vous m'avez offerte mais je ne suis plus cette femme que l'on appelait la méchante reine!" Cria-t-elle presque.

"Alors cessez de vous comporter comme tel!" Hurla Emma, se retournant brutalement balayant la pièce de son bras.

Puis tout s'arrêtât. Le pinceau à la main, Emma ne pût que constater la peinture qu'elle avait envoyé sur Regina en se tourna si vite. Le liquide était venu s'écraser au beau milieu de la robe noire de l'ex maire créant une traînée blanche sur la tenue impeccable.

D'un pas d'abord hésitant Emma descendit du tabouret en posant son pinceau pour attraper un chiffon et s'élancer vers Regina qui ne pouvait que constater les dégâts

"Miss Mills je…je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas fait attention…laissez-moi retirer ça…"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là?"

"Comment?" Demanda Emma qui s'apprêtait à poser ses mains sur la robe de Regina

"Ne touchez à rien!" Répondit la brune retrouvant son habituel regard noir en s'éloignant d'Emma "Je vous parle de votre petit commentaire à propos de mon comportement."

Emma leva les yeux vers Regina qui avait désormais laissé tomber le sourire qu'elle avait en entrant pour laisser la place à son masque de glace et ses yeux assassins.

"Je vous parle de ce regard, là" dit-elle en pointant un doigt vers son visage. "Ce regard d'assassin que vous prenez dès que quelqu'un ose se mesurer à vous. Ce regard froid et intimidant que vous utilisez sur moi depuis le jour où l'on s'est rencontré. Mais vous voyez_ madame le maire_, ce regard ne marche pas sur moi. Pas plus que votre ton hautain et froid. Vous ne m'impressionnez pas et je n'ai surtout pas peur de vous."

"Dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes ici seules et que vos parents sont à plusieurs heures de route d'ici? Vous feriez mieux d'avoir peur de ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver"

"Ou bien quoi? Vous allez me hurler dessus jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive?" Déclara-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de Regina, plus furieuse que jamais

"Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je suis capable"

"Là!" Cria subitement Emma pointant à nouveau son doigt vers son adversaire "C'est de ça dont je vous parlait tout à l'heure! Vous voulez que tout le monde pense que vous avez changé, ce qui est certainement le cas mais à la moindre occasion, vous reprenez vos menaces. Je comprends que vous soyez en colère, j'ai tâché votre tailleur mais de là à en venir à ça…c'est un peu extrême non? Et puis je me suis excusée alors nous sommes quittes!" Emma s'arrêtât soudainement, laissant l'ex maire un peu sonnée par l'animosité de la blonde. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, la réalisation d'avoir été soufflée par cette dernière ne fit que décupler sa colère mais pourtant, au lieu d'autres menaces ou de hurlements elle se vengea en attrapant un pot rempli de ce qui semblait être vu sa couleur, de l'eau servant à rincer les pinceaux, pour le déverser sur le débardeur blanc de la blonde. Celle-ci ne put réprimer un cri de surprise sous l'effet de l'eau froide parcourant son corps, s'infiltrant dans ses vêtements qui devinrent presque transparents, dévoilant le soutien-gorge noir que la jeune femme portait.

Haletante, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers la brune qui affichait un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

"Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de tailleur, mais maintenant nous sommes quittes miss Swan"

Sans rien ajouter, elle tourna les talons et marcha vers la sortie mais Emma se mit rapidement à sa poursuite.

"Attendez, pas si vite!"

Emma avait presque posé sa main sur l'avant-bras de Regina lorsqu'une fois encore, sa maladresse légendaire la fit renverser une chaise sur laquelle se trouvait un pot remplit de peinture blanche. Celui-ci vint s'écraser au sol envoyant des éclaboussures tout autour de lui qui vinrent s'écraser sur les bottes de la brune qui se stoppa instantanément.

Les deux femmes, baissèrent la tête et constatèrent que cette fois, c'était presque la moitié du pot qui avait éclaboussé Regina. Quand Emma releva la tête, elle sut que cette fois les excuses seraient inutiles.

En une fraction de secondes, Emma se retrouva plaquée contre le mur fraîchement peint par une Regina plus agressive que jamais. La blonde devinait que la colère de celle-ci n'était pas simplement due aux récents évènements mais plutôt à tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke. Pourtant, le Shérif était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire alors, empoignant de ses mains pleines de peintures la robe de son attaquant, elle la fit rouler elle-même contre le mur enduisant le dos de celle-ci de peinture blanche avant d'être à nouveau plaquée à son tour contre le mur. Leur manège continua ruinant tout le travail de la blonde mais surtout recouvrant les deux combattantes de blanc jusqu'à ce qu'un tabouret les déséquilibre. Les jeunes femmes tombèrent alors lourdement sur le sol dans une explosion de blanc, ayant entraîné dans leur chutes plusieurs pots se trouvant malheureusement là.

Ce fut Emma qui se retrouva sur le dos mais habilement, le blonde passa ses jambes autour de celles du maire et réussit à la faire rouler pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, en position de force. Le Shérif attrapa rapidement les poignets de la brune et bloqua ses jambes grâce aux siennes entravant totalement la jeune femme qui se débattait maintenant inutilement.

Après quelques minutes de lutte inutile, Emma regarda la femme sous elle se débattre alors que des gouttes blanches tombaient de ses cheveux habituellement blonds pour venir tomber sur la poitrine haletante du maire.

"Regina…" souffla Emma, les yeux posés sur le visage de celle-ci qui continuait de se débattre. Cette dernière ne semblait pas décidée à rendre les armes pourtant, la blonde remarqua que quelque chose avait changé dans sa manière de résister, ses cris ressemblant plus à des plaintes qu'à des hurlements de haine ou des menaces. L'espace d'un instant, elle aurait juré voir des larmes dans les yeux de la reine déchue.

"Regina!" Finit par hurler Emma. Presque instantanément, elle capta le regard de l'interpellée qui cessa tout mouvement et soutint son regard pendant plusieurs secondes. Plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux et Emma fut certaine de lire de la peine dans les iris noirs. Puis, la brune ferma ses yeux et laissa reposer sa tête sur le sol. De son côté Emma ne lâcha pas le visage du regard et peu à peu, sentit le corps sous elle se détendre relâchant en même temps son étreinte.

Un mur blanc taché d'étranges marques, des pots de peinture jonchant le sol y répandant leur contenu qui recouvrait maintenant presque toutes les bâches disposées sur le parquet. Voilà ce à quoi ressemblait à présent l'appartement. Malgré le véritable remue-ménage qui semblait avoir eu lieu ici, il y régnait désormais un silence presque total, uniquement perturbé par le bruit de deux respirations haletantes.

Les deux femmes qui venaient de se confronter étaient assises à même le sol, toutes deux adossées contre deux murs opposés et ne se faisaient même pas face.

Après avoir relâché Regina, Emma s'était relevée rapidement. La brune quant à elle avait mis plus de temps avant de se glisser contre le mur. Elle avait en fait pris le temps de ravaler les larmes qui se pressaient au bord de ses yeux espérant que, allongée, Emma ne verrait pas l'expression de peine qu'elle ne pouvait cacher de son visage. Ayant repris quelque peu ses esprits elle s'était alors avancée vers le mur sans se relever ni regarder en direction de celle avec qui elle s'était presque battue.

Les deux protagonistes étaient recouvertes de peinture blanche et assises ainsi ressemblaient à des mimes qui auraient cessé de bouger attendant de démarrer leur prochain numéro, donnant à la scène un air presque comique. Cela aurait pu être amusant si le silence entre elles n'étaient pas aussi pesant et si aucune d'entre elles ne regrettaient autant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Emma osa enfin un regard vers Regina. Celle-ci, les yeux toujours clos, avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enserré ses jambes de ses bras. La jeune femme regarda pendant de longues secondes les gouttes de peinture perler sur le visage de l'ex maire qui revêtait une expression qu'Emma ne lui connaissait pas, ou peu. La détresse. La même qu'elle avait pu voir lors de cette soirée où elle l'avait rattrapé devant chez Granny ou lors de l'incident de la mine. Et à cet instant elle ne savait que trop bien ce que la brune ressentait : la solitude. Cette solitude qu'Emma avait connu pendant toute sa vie et qui ne l'avait toujours pas totalement quitté même après avoir retrouvé ses parents, son fils, sa famille. Et la jeune blonde se sentit affreusement coupable pour cela. C'est elle qui lui avait retiré son fils, dans un sens c'était à cause d'elle si Graham était mort et si Cora, sa mère avait elle aussi disparu. Pour la première fois elle ressentit de la pitié pour cette femme qui était certes cruelle mais surtout perdue. Alors, ne supportant plus le silence, elle le brisa d'une voix faible.

"Je suis désolée"

Regina ouvrit les yeux, sans pour autant regarder sa locutrice et souffla.

"Je suis sincèrement désolée Regina."

"Cessez de vous excusez pour quelque chose dont vous n'êtes pas responsable miss Swan." Répondit la brune en fermant à nouveau les yeux et essayant de revêtir son masque de froideur

"C'est moi qui ai commencé cela, comme vous l'avez dit je suis incapable d'être quelqu'un d'autre"

Emma se pinça les lèvres et détourna la tête pour porter son regard dans le vide.

"Tout est de ma faute à vrai dire…" Elle s'arrêtât un instant pour ravaler ses sanglots et continuer d'une voix étranglée. "En débarquant ici, j'ai tout fichu en l'air." Cette fois elle capta l'attention de Regina et à cet instant c'est elle qui fixa la blonde alors que celle-ci évitait maintenant le regard de la brune.

"Toute ma vie j'ai été seule et le soir où Henry a débarqué et bien, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être le moment de saisir ma chance et de trouver ma place. Mais j'ai tout bouleversé et à cause de moi…Graham est mort…votre mère est morte et Henry vous renie. Mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. À vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je voulais" Finit-elle dans un faux rire avant de tourner le regard vers Regina. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à parler mais la blonde l'en empêcha, prenant la parole avant elle.

"Je suis persuadée que vous avez changé Regina." Elle s'arrêtât, lisant l'étonnement dans les yeux de Regina qui, un peu plus tôt, lui délivrait une menace de mort. "Mais vous êtes trop…préoccupée par le fait que les autres pourraient y voir un autre aspect de vous, un aspect plus fragile que dès que quelqu'un s'approche trop, vous faites semblant d'être cette ancienne personne"

"Vous cernez mal les gens miss Swan…et personne ne peux fondamentalement changer sa façon d'être"

"Peut-être. Mais je sais quand les gens mentent."

Durant presque une minute elles se regardèrent sans rien dire. Sans aucune fausse expression sur le visage, sondant simplement l'autre à travers son regard. Puis Emma se leva et après avoir regardé l'état de ses bras et de ses jambes, dit en souriant

"Après cet confrontation quelque peu…artistique, je pense qu'une douche s'impose."

"Oui, je…je vais vous laisser." Répondit Regina commençant à se relever mais s'arrêtât en voyant la main d'Emma tendue vers elle. Devant son hésitation, la blonde lui sourit.

"Je ne vous laisserai pas retomber"

Ces paroles étaient peut-être simples mais Emma entendait ici qu'elle n'abandonnerait plus la jeune femme comme elle avait pu le faire précédemment, lui donnant ainsi une nouvelle chance. Un court instant, Regina sourit pour la remercier et lui faire entendre qu'elle avait compris ce qu'Emma voulait dire. Alors elle attrapa sa main et celle-ci ajouta, d'un air mutin.

"Enfin, peut-être pas…"

Avant de l'aider à se redresser.

* * *

**Voici donc la fin du premier chapitre. Si cela vous intéresse, je posterais le deuxième et dernier chapitre dans les jours qui suivent.**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt je suis ouverte à toute critique. A bientôt ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde! Vous allez bien? **  
**J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire avant de vous laisser lire ^^**

** Tout d'abord désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais disons que cette dernière semaine a été quelque peu mouvementée... Et merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont posté un commentaires mais auxquels je n'ai pu répondre. Tous les messages me touchent vraiment :)**

**Ensuite, le ComicCon! Soulagement pour certains, hérésie pour d'autres, je pense que les nouvelles ne nous ont pas laissés insensibles. J'ai été déçue d'apprendre que le SQ n'arriverai jamais même si j'avoue que je m'en doutais. Ce que je déplore le plus c'est la réaction de certains fans (oui, je sais la déception est grande mais c'est tout de même dommage de réagir ainsi). Mais ce qui m'a fait le plus de peine est la réaction d'un des deux créateurs de la série (je ne sais plus si c'est adam ou eddie, désolée). Je veux bien comprendre qu'il ai été énervé par les questions des fans sur le SQ mais il a réagit ( a ce que j'ai pu comprendre) en disant un peu brutalement que notre ship ne verrai jamais le jour. Il aurait plutôt dû s'en amuser et être content de voir qu'il a manqué une alchimie que les spectateurs auront su voir... Enfin que voulez vous, disons que notre ami n'aurait pas pu être un bon politicien, il est trop direct XD Il serai bien aussi que les actrices s'en amusent (dans une certaine mesure évidemment), ca aurait pu être drôle, à l'image du captain fire ^^ Je n'ajouterais pas grand chose sur ce comiccon vu que je n'ai pas entendu grand chose dessus à part le swan queen. Mais je rattraperais mes lacunes dès que possible. Et à tous ceux qui ont été vraiment déçus : ne vous en faites pas, les fics, les vidéos, tumblr sont là pour vous aider à tenir le coup. Et surtout Keep Calm and Keep Watching ;)**

**Je voulais aussi saluer CalamithyJane, je ne sais pas si elle verra ce post mais c'est avec elle que j'avais développé l'idée de cette fic. Je lui avais promis que je l'écrirais maintenant j'attends ta version CalamithyJane! **

**Durant la lecture il sera mentionnée plusieurs titres de chanson, les voici donc dans l'ordre : Sirens de The Pack A.D, Demons de Imagine Dragons et Suddenly I See. Je ne sais pas si vous aimez écouter avec une musique de fond mais c'est quelque chose que j'aime beaucoup donc voilà et surtout si vous avez des titres inspirants à me conseiller n'hésitez pas ^^ (la chanson du début du chapitre 1, qu'écoutais Emma est Are you gonna be my girl de Jet, pour ceux qui se seraient posé la question.**

**Voilà donc le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette histoire, un peu plus long que le précédent tout de même. Je sais que c'est court mais je ne préfère pas commencer une fic longue que je ne saurais pas finir.**

**Enfin, n'hésitez à commenter pour me faire part de vos impressions, les bons côtés, les points négatifs, les choses améliorer, je prends tout. Encore une fois, j'accepte les commentaires négatifs et ceux qui m'aideraient à progresser parce que je sais que j'ai encore des progrès à faire.**

**Bon, trêve de blabla et place à la lecture ^^**

* * *

Emma avait commencé à nettoyer quand Regina sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides après sa douche. Emma lui avait en effet proposé la salle de bain, la brune ne pouvant évidemment pas rentrer chez elle dans cet état même si elle n'habitait pas loin. Mais Regina avait gentiment refusé, pressée de sortir de l'appartement. Après quelques arguments, Emma avait fini par réussir à la convaincre et une fois lui avoir donné serviette et shampoing avait laissé la jeune femme seule.

Rapidement Regina se déshabilla laissant tomber sur le sol sa robe désormais blanche avant de se glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude où elle laissa enfin aller ses larmes. Comme toujours, elle avait gâché toutes ses chances en réagissant sans réfléchir. Elle s'était attaquée à Emma et si elle n'en avait pas perdu l'habitude, lui aurait arraché le cœur. Oui, elle était mauvaise, fondamentalement mauvaise. Mais les paroles de la jeune blonde ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit. Comment faisait-elle pour lui redonner une chance après tout ce qu'elle avait fait? A plusieurs reprises elle avait tenté de tuer sa mère, d'éloigner son fils biologique, de la faire partir de la ville et même de la tuer. Mais elle l'avait surtout obligée à grandir seule, seule et malheureuse, cela elle l'avait lu dans le regard de la blonde juste après leur altercation. Alors pourquoi lui redonnait-elle une chance? Cela faisait un long moment que, retirant minutieusement la peinture de son corps et ses cheveux bruns, Regina ne pouvait supprimer la blonde de ses pensées. Chassant ses pensées en plaçant son visage sous le jet d'eau, elle finit de retirer les dernières traces de peintures et sortit de la douche répandant quelques gouttes d'eau sur le sol. Elle s'enroula la serviette chaude qu'Emma avait préalablement posé sur le radiateur avant d'avoir l'impression d'être juste à côté de la jeune femme. Elle scruta la pièce mais se rendit compte que cela venait de l'odeur du gel douche d'Emma qui était maintenant sur sa peau. Elle sourit inconsciemment à cette pensée avant de porter son regard sur sa robe, lui arrachant un soupir. Regina se baissa pour l'attrapa du bout des doigts avant de se rendre à l'évidence : elle allait devoir trouver autre chose à porter. Une unique solution vient à elle et passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle souffla une nouvelle fois.

"Cette journée est un cauchemar" pensa-t-elle.

Alors, la serviette toujours serrée autour de son corps, elle ouvrit légèrement la porte en se raclant la gorge.

"Hum…heu, miss Swan?" Demanda-t-elle doucement, se cachant derrière la porte entrebâillée.

Le Shérif arriva presque immédiatement mais garda son regard au loin, ne souhaitant pas relancer la colère de l'ex maire en la voyant dans une tenue légère, bien que trouvant l'image qui lui vint à l'esprit plutôt attirante.

"Un problème?"

"Je, je suis désolée de vous demander cela mais, je ne peux pas remettre ma robe alors…"

Emma ne lui donna pas la peine de finir sa phrase et ajouta rapidement.

"Oui bien sûr, je vais voir si j'ai quelque chose pour vous…"

"Merci" Dit-elle faiblement, mais Emma s'était déjà dirigée vers sa chambre. En attendant son retour, Regina posa sa tête contre la porte se mordant la lèvre, c'était certainement sa punition pour avoir agressé Emma. Elle eut soudain peur de ce qu'elle allait lui donner à porter. Était-elle du genre à vouloir se venger de la sorte? Elle n'eût pas le temps de se poser plus de question que la jeune femme était de retour. Emma passa sa main dans l'ouverture, prenant toujours soin de ne pas regarder à l'intérieur. Son regard y fut immanquablement attiré lorsque, attrapant ce qu'elle lui tendait, elle sentit les doigts de Regina effleurer les siens.

"Merci" dit à nouveau la brune avant de refermer doucement la porte laissant une Emma un peu déboussolée par ce simple contact retourner à ses occupations.

En découvrant ce qu'elle lui avait donné, Regina se dit qu'Emma n'était apparemment pas du genre à se venger ainsi. Elle enfila alors les vêtements après avoir repassé ses propres sous-vêtements. Une fois ses cheveux remis en place elle sortit de la salle de bain, l'odeur d'Emma maintenant omniprésente sur elle.

La blonde se trouvait dans la pièce principale de l'appartement et Regina se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel elle avait rendu l'endroit. Quelque peu honteuse à cette idée, elle tenta de retrouver son calme et sa froideur habituelle avant de se racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence au Shérif qui se retourna aussitôt.

La jeune femme prit quelques instants pour réagir, détaillant le maire dans une tenue qui lui était totalement étrangère. Un jean serré qui mettait en avant ses courbes avantageuses, un haut léger qui laissait deviner le soutien-gorge noir qui se trouvait dessous, le manque de maquillage et les cheveux humides retombant sur ses épaules finissaient de donner un air décontracté à Regina. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Emma se surprenait à regarder l'ex maire mais dû avouer, cette fois, qu'elle la trouvait particulièrement attirante.

"Je pense qu'il est temps que je rentre chez moi." Annonça Regina interrompant ses pensées, de moins en moins pures.

"Oui, bien sûr."

"Je suis désolée pour tout cela" elle balaya la pièce du regard, notamment le mur où elle avait plaqué Emma, maintenant décoré d'étonnantes traces.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire et regarda la brune s'éloigner vers la porte. Cette femme était un vrai poison, une sorcière qui lui pourrissait la vie et pourtant, elle ne voulait pas la laisser s'en aller, la laisser seule. Etrangement elle aurait voulu la garder ici avec elle et pouvoir parler tranquillement alors, sans réfléchir, elle l'interpella.

"Miss Mills?" Celle-ci se tourna, sur le seuil de la porte.

"Il y a peut-être un moyen de vous faire pardonner". Emma laissa passer quelques instants, étudiant le regard étrange que venait de revêtir le visage de Regina.

"Vous savez utiliser un pinceau je présume"

"Oui, certainement" Dit-elle hésitante.

"Alors, venez demain matin. Je trouverai peut être quelque chose à vous faire faire."

Ne laissant pas de place à une réponse, elle lui fit un signe de tête avant de se remettre au travail, avec un calme déconcertant. Pourtant Emma bouillonnait à l'intérieur et cela Regina ne le vit pas puisque que ce n'est qu'une fois que la porte ne se soit fermée derrière elle que la jeune femme lança ses instruments dans un seau, répandant encore plus de peinture autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

Le lendemain matin, Regina hésitât avant de se rendre chez Emma ne sachant comment se comporter après la nuit qu'elle avait passé. En réalité, elle n'avait cessé de penser à la blonde occupant son esprit une partie de la nuit et lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, c'était pour sentir l'odeur de la jeune femme comme incrustée sur sa peau.

Mais elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et décidé, après une douche glacée de se rendre au petit appartement. En s'approchant, elle entendit une nouvelle fois la musique résonner jusque dans la cage d'escaliers. Ses voisins doivent certainement la haïr pensa-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

A l'intérieur, le cœur d'Emma bondissait à chaque sursaut des basses sur le titre « Sirens ». Elle ponçait énergiquement un mur qu'elle préparait à peindre lorsqu'elle vit la porte d'entrée pivoter sur ses gonds. La jeune femme sourit en pensant que Regina était bel et bien venue alors, d'un bond, elle se jeta sur sa chaîne pour stopper le son.

"Miss Swan?"

"Entrez…"

Regina pénétra dans la salle, un paquet à la main et un sourire gêné sur le visage.

"Vous êtes venue finalement?"

"A vrai dire, je ne le savais pas encore il y a une heure. Je nous ai préparé quelque chose pour ce midi. J'ai pensé que l'on en aurai certainement besoin" Dit-elle en tendant à Emma le plat que la jeune femme ne cessait de regarder.

En mettant le plat au réfrigérateur, elle se dit qu'il serait bon d'entamer une conversation banale pour éviter les silences pesants.

"Bien dormi?"

"Très bien, et vous?"

"Comme un bébé"

Elles se sourirent mais n'étaient pas dupes. Emma savait que Regina n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et quant à elle, la jeune femme se doutait que la brune devinerait le peu d'heure de sommeil qu'elle avait eu cette nuit. Après le départ de Regina, Emma avait quelque peu nettoyé avant de se servir un verre, puis deux puis…elle ne savait plus mais savait qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'endormir peu avant le lever du soleil, ses pensées toujours dirigées vers la même chose. Ou plutôt la même personne. Et une fois levée, ses pensées un peu moins présentes, celles-ci étaient revenues lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la salle de bain, voyant la serviette que Regina avait utilisé. Objet anodin mais cela avait suffi à réveiller les sens d'Emma qui s'était précipitée sous une douche froide.

"Alors, je vais vous laissez vous changer et ensuite nous pourrons commencer."

Elle se tourna vers Regina en souriant et vit l'air perplexe sur son visage.

"Me changer?"

"Vous comptez peindre comme ça?" lui dit-elle en la regardant du haut en bas. Elle portait un pantalon noir et un simple chemisier mais Emma se doutait bien que la jeune femme avait dû les payer un certain prix. Et il fallait avouer qu'elle mourrait d'envie de voir la jolie brune en short alors elle lui sortit un argument que Regina ne put contester.

"Je veux dire, cela ne me dérange pas mais si vous ne tenez pas à ce que votre tenue finisse comme hier…"

"Oui, je comprends. Alors je suppose que je vais retourner chez moi pour-"

"Je vais vous prêter quelque chose" la coupa Emma en ajoutant d'un faux air sérieux "Vous ne pensiez pas repartir si vite tout de même".

Le ton détendu arracha un sourire à Regina qui emboîta le pas du Shérif vers sa chambre. Elle détailla la jeune femme qui, penchée vers son tiroir lui offrait une vue parfaite sur ses fesses.

"Si vous continuez comme ça, vous n'aurez bientôt plus rien à vous mettre…"

Le regard de Regina dévia vers le mur lorsqu'Emma se tourna vers elle avant de revenir vers le visage de la jeune femme qui souriait.

"Cela ne serai peut-être pas pour déplaire à certains" La mâchoire de la brune s'ouvrit mais se referma aussitôt, ne sachant que répondre. Réalisant l'inconfort de la situation, elle enchaîna en posant les vêtements sur le lit

"Mais rassurez-vous, je ne projette pas de me balader en tenue d'Eve à la vue de tous dans les prochains jours."

Durant quelques instants, elles se jaugèrent du regard avant qu'Emma ne sorte de la pièce.

"Bien, je vais vous laisser." Ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle sortit et souffla, une fois seule. Il faisait chaud, très chaud. Ou peut-être était-ce Emma qui brûlait de l'intérieur. La femme de l'autre côté de l'appartement lui aurait, il y a peu de temps, arraché le cœur avec joie et les sentiments étaient réciproques. Mais les regards qu'elle lui lançait depuis tout à l'heure n'avaient rien d'anodin, la blonde le savait. Elle regarda vers la chambre et se dit qu'elle aurait adoré pouvoir voir au travers des murs à cet instant. Son esprit divagua jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître Regina et cette fois, Emma sentit l'air s'embraser autour d'elle. La brune portait le très court short en jean et le débardeur blanc d'Emma, laissant transparaître ses sous-vêtements rouges. Regina du sentir le regard d'Emma s'appesantir sur son corps puisque rapidement, elle se racla la gorge.

"Alors, par quoi commençons-nous?"

"Et bien vous pouvez commencer par peindre un des murs que nous avons…décoré hier pendant que je finis de poncer. Ensuite, je vous rejoindrait."

Regina se mordit la lèvre en regardant le mur et regarda Emma avec un sourire

"Oui, je pense qu'il a bien besoin d'un coup de peinture"

La blonde acquiesça et toutes les deux se mirent au travail. On entendit bientôt plus que le son du papier de verre qu'Emma passait énergiquement contre le bois. Les muscles tendus, le regard concentré, elle commençait à avoir chaud mais cette fois à cause du travail qu'elle accomplissait, non pas parce qu'elle regardait la brune qui se trouvait près d'elle. Celle-ci peignait le mur, regardant Emma du coin de l'oeil. La jeune femme semblait perdue dans ses pensées, le visage impassible, passant et repassant sur le bois. Elle semblait s'essouffler, ses joues rouges contrastaient avec ses cheveux blonds attachés en une simple queue de cheval qui se balançait au rythme de ses mouvements. Le regard de Regina se porta sur ses bras, puis il glissa lentement vers son buste, couvert d'un de ses habituels débardeur qui, elle devait l'avouer, mettant habilement ses courbes en valeur. Puis ses yeux descendirent vers son ventre, ses hanches, pour se diriger vers ses fesses moulées dans un short serré. Elle détourna pourtant le regard rapidement, comme si ses yeux la brûlaient. Pourquoi regardait-elle de cette façon Emma Swan? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Jamais elle n'aurait dû venir, elle-

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la jeune femme qui s'arrêtât pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Regina, elle, continua en évitant de trop penser ou sinon, elle savait qu'elle allait perdre le contrôle d'elle-même et réduire cette pièce en cendres.

"Hum…si vous continuez comme ça, il va rester des traces." Dit Emma, encore haletante.

"Pardon?"

Regina se retourna et dévisagea Emma qui prit le plus de précautions, sentant la jeune femme particulièrement tendue à cet instant. Alors elle s'avança doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Voyez-vous miss Swan, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de travail moi-même. D'ordinaire j'emploie des gens qualifiés, ce qui m'évite cette corvée."

"Dommage, c'est pourtant agréable de faire ce genre de choses." Après un silence, elle continua en avançant "Je ne savais pas non plus, jusqu'à ce qu'on me montre."

Elle arriva à côté de Regina avant de prendre elle-même un pinceau et de mimer les mouvements "Vous voyez, il ne faut pas faire de grandes lignes mais des petits mouvements. Encore plus lorsque la peinture est mise sur les joints entre les briques. Faites bouger votre pinceau, ne restez pas passive. Il faut lui donner du mouvement."

La brune la regarda perplexe alors Emma se posta juste à côté d'elle. "Tournez-vous je vais vous montrer." Regina s'exécuta, ayant momentanément perdu son sens de la répartie. Emma posa alors ses doigts au-dessus des siens, tenant le pinceau avec elle et quand Regina sentit le corps de la blonde presque collé contre son dos, son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, tout son corps se tendit. Le Shérif remarqua la réaction de la jeune femme mais ne dit rien, se contentant de passer sa tête au-dessus de l'épaule de Regina pour commencer à peindre avec elle. Au bout de quelques instants, sa joue frôlant les cheveux de l'ex maire qui était plus tendue que jamais Emma lui dit.

"Ce n'est pas si compliqué, non?"

Regina déglutit et se tendit d'avantage encore alors, Emma lui murmura pour tenter de la calmer

"Détendez-vous un peu. Je sais très bien à quoi vous pensiez, je l'ai vu dans vos yeux. Mais regardez, vous êtes restée maître de la situation. Vous n'avez pas à vous méfier de moi, je vous le promets."

Puis elle recula et, le plus naturellement du monde lui proposa un verre d'eau que la brune accepta avec un sourire gratifiant. Emma savait qu'elle commençait à gagner sa confiance mais qu'à n'importe quel moment, tout pouvait basculer. Elle en avait eu la preuve quelques minutes plus tôt, une simple phrase pouvait faire sortir de ses gonds la reine déchue.

Elles se remirent au travail peu après, sans parler, jusqu'à ce que Regina ne brise le silence.

"Alors, où avez-vous apprit à peindre? Ou bien étiez-vous Picasso dans une autre vie?"

La jeune blonde sourit et décida de répondre à Regina. Normalement elle lui aurait rétorqué de ne pas se mêler de sa vie mais aujourd'hui, étant d'ordinaire assez secrète. Pourtant elle avait envie de partager un peu de son histoire avec l'ex maire.

"Croyez-le ou non mais j'ai vécu dans une ferme à un certain moment de ma vie." Elle fronça les sourcils et Regina pu voir son regard se voiler l'espace d'un instant avant qu'elle ne continue " Le père de ma famille d'accueil rénovait une vieille grange et j'ai passé nombre de week-end à l'aider. Ce n'était pas amusant tous les jours mais la plupart du temps c'était plutôt plaisant. Je me rappelle la fois où on a refait le toit, il fallait qu'il soit finit le soir même alors on est resté à travailler jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Une fois notre travail terminé, on s'est allongés sur le toit pour regarder les étoiles. Nous n'avons pas parlé, il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Mais on se disait tout en silence. C'était quelqu'un de très gentil, la meilleure personne que j'avais pu rencontrer jusque-là et une des meilleures encore maintenant je pense…" ses mots restèrent en suspens alors que sa gorge se noua. Regina regardait la jeune blonde avec attention, lisant la peine sur son visage d'ordinaire si jovial. Elle nu put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Pardonnez-moi si je suis trop indiscrète mais vous avez l'air de beaucoup apprécier ces gens. Sachant que vous êtes restée seule une bonne partie de votre vie je suppose que quelque chose vous a forcé à partir… Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre bien sûr." Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment faisant sourire la jeune femme qui inspira profondément avant de répondre, ses yeux rivés sur le mur qu'elle ponçait maintenant lentement, sans réelle utilité d'ailleurs. Elle ne voulait simplement pas croiser le regard de Regina.

"J'avais presque 16 ans quand je suis arrivée chez eux. C'était des fermiers, ils n'étaient pas très jeunes et j'ai immédiatement vu qu'ils étaient différents de toutes les autres familles que j'avais pu connaître. La maison comptait déjà deux enfants comme moi, tous les deux plus petits et j'avoue qu'au début je leur ai donné un peu de…problèmes." Elle laissa échapper un léger rire à cette pensée. " Et un jour Beth, la femme qui m'avait adopté est venue me voir, s'est assise à côté de moi et m'a parlé comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que j'étais quelqu'un de bien, qu'elle comprenait ce que je ressentais. J'ai compris qu'elle avait vécu la même chose. Et en la voyant heureuse, avec son mari, dans sa maison et avec ses enfants qu'elle aidait, je me suis dit que moi aussi un jour je serais peut être heureuse alors j'ai arrêté de fuguer, j'ai commencé à travailler en cours. Pendant un an tout était parfait, j'avais trouvé une famille qui m'aimait. Des parents, des frères et sœurs, je faisais partie de quelque chose. Mais un jour, le soir, je les ai entendus parler de problèmes d'argent. Beth était malade. Une maladie curable mais les traitements coûtent cher et elle a dit à son mari qu'elle préférait que l'on ne manque de rien plutôt que se faire administrer les soins nécessaires." Elle déglutit lentement, ravalant les larmes qui se pressaient au bord des yeux avant de reprendre en expirant bruyamment. "Alors je suis partie. J'ai pris mes affaires et la nuit suivante je me suis enfuit en leur laissant une lettre. Je leur demandais de ne pas faire état de ma disparition, comme ça ils pourraient continuer à recevoir les subventions et ainsi la faire soigner. Après ça, je ne suis plus retournée dans le système et je me suis débrouillée par moi-même."

Emma tourna la tête vers Regina, un sourire gêné sur le visage et une larme roula sur sa joue. Regina lui sourit en retour mais n'ajouta rien. Quelques instants plus tard, elles avaient repris leur travail quand Emma se tourna à nouveau vers la brune.

"Merci Regina. D'avoir demandé…et d'avoir pris la peine d'écouter."

Le silence retomba ensuite sur le petit appartement et pour la première fois, elles se sentaient bien toutes les deux.

Le soleil à son zénith prodiguait à l'endroit ses rayons agréables en ce début avril. Les deux femmes étaient toujours plongées dans leur travail et Regina se sentait étonnamment détendue. Emma avait peut-être raison après tout, c'était plutôt agréable. Mais cette quiétude fut brisée par les grognements du ventre d'Emma bientôt rejoints par ceux de Regina. Les estomacs gargouillant à l'unisson firent rire les deux femmes qui décidèrent qu'il était temps de manger le plat apporté par Regina, des lasagnes, et peu après elles celles-ci sortirent chaudes du four. Emma servit deux assiettes et, chaises et tables étant entassées dans un coin à cause des quelques travaux, elle s'assit à même le sol, adossée au bar, intimant Regina à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Une minute de réflexion plus tard, la brune se laissait elle aussi glisser contre le bar et finit par laisser sa tête basculer en arrière, reposée contre le bois.

-Attendez, j'ai oublié quelque chose. Dit Emma, se levant rapidement alors qu'elle portait une bouchée à ses lèvres. Sa fourchette retomba dans son assiette tandis qu'elle se redressait, faisant se former un air intrigué sur le visage de Regina.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Dit-elle tandis que la blonde revenait s'asseoir à côté d'elle, un peu plus près cette fois, deux verres et une bouteille de vin entre les mains.

-Il faut au moins ça pour accompagner votre plat.

Elle servit deux verres et bu une gorgée avant de reprendre son assiette, bientôt arrêtée par Regina.

-Vous n'avez pas peur que je ne vous empoisonne? Demanda la jeune brune, avec une voix qu'elle voulait intimidante.

Emma regarda sa fourchette, faisant mine d'hésiter puis, d'un seul coup l'enfourna dans sa bouche avant de tourner la tête vers Regina avec un sourire sur les lèvres. La brune sourit également avant de se mettre à manger elle aussi.

-Oh mon dieu… laissa échapper Emma dans un gémissement de plaisir arrêtant tout mouvement du côté de Regina qui portait une bouchée à ses lèvres.

-J'avais entendu dire que vous cuisiniez bien mais…à vrai dire, vous êtes la reine des fourneaux!

Elle s'arrêtât subitement, certaine d'avoir fait une erreur et s'excusa en évitant de regarder dans la direction de l'ancienne reine.

-Sans mauvais jeu de mots de ma part, en tous cas…pas intentionnel…je veux dire

-Merci miss Swan. La coupa la brune, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

La blonde la regarda du coin de l'œil, les joues légèrement rouges et elles se remirent à manger tandis qu'un silence pesant s'installait à nouveau dans l'appartement. Mais Regina, lassée de tous ces moments de tension décida de détendre l'atmosphère avec une auto dérision qui lui était peu familière.

-J'ai failli vous apporter une tarte aux pommes mais j'ai pensé que vous n'apprécieriez peut être pas… Elle haussa les épaules tandis qu'Emma se mit à sourire.

-Pour tout avouer j'adore les tartes aux pommes, tout comme les chaussons aux pommes mais, je vais peut-être attendre un peu avant d'en manger. J'ai peur de faire une mauvaise réaction.

-Peut être devriez-vous parler de votre peur des pommes au docteur Hopper… Ça ne me semble pas très rationnel comme phobie.

-Vous pensez? Demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre, avec un faux air inquiet.

-Certainement. J'avais un problème avec l'hiver en arrivant ici… certainement avec toute cette…_neige_…qu'il y a pendant cette période. Il m'a bien aidé.

Les deux femmes laissèrent échapper un rire franc et quelques minutes plus tard, Emma pencha sa tête vers Regina pour lui demander en murmurant

-Finalement, je me demandais…si jamais vous revenez demain, est-ce qu'il serai possible, par le plus grand des hasards que vous apportiez avec vous un dessert. Comme disons…une tarte aux pommes.

Regina pouffa et regarda la blonde

-Je vous promets que je vous apporte une tarte demain midi.

Emma acquiesça et attrapa son verre avant de le soulever vers Regina

-Aux pommes! Et à vos tartes! Puissent-elles être à partir d'aujourd'hui un symbole de paix!

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de Regina qui baissa la tête vers son assiette

-Je ne suis pas sûre que cela convienne à tout le monde.

Emma ne se démonta pas et continua d'un ton calme

-Je les convertirais…

Regina leva les yeux vers elle et la blonde lui envoya un clin d'œil. Alors elle attrapa son verre à son tour et elles trinquèrent avant de se mettre à rire à nouveau. Un rire franc, un rire réel, c'est ce que Emma lu sur le visage de Regina. Peu à peu les rires s'estompèrent, laissant une nouvelle fois la place au silence seulement interrompu par le bruit des fourchettes. Mais cette fois le silence était plus léger, elles pouvaient toutes les deux le sentir.

-Cela vous dérange si je mets un peu de musique?

Les jeunes femmes avaient fini de manger et après quelques instants de repos, s'étaient remises au travail.

-Non, faites comme vous voulez. Dit Regina, continuant consciencieusement sa tâche.

Les pas d'Emma résonnèrent dans l'appartement mais furent bientôt couverts par le son de la musique. En revenant près du mur elle se concentra sur la musique. Elle aimait cette chanson même si les paroles étaient lourdes de sens pour elle. La jeune blonde commença à fredonner les paroles

"_Quand les jours sont froids _

_Et les cartes sont pliées_

_Et tous les saints que l'on voit _

_Sont faits d'or,_

_Quand les rêves t'échappent _

_et que les seuls qui se réalisent _

_sont les pires de tous _

_Et que le sang se fige"_

Mais alors que le refrain venait, elle vit la brune près d'elle ralentit les mouvements de son bras et tourner la tête faiblement vers la radio, pour mieux entendre. Elle la regarda et vit son regard.

"_Je voudrais cacher la vérité, je voudrais te protéger mais avec la bête à l'intérieur il n'y a nul part où se cacher"_

Son regard, non pas haineux mais plein de regrets et de honte.

"_Lorsque tu sens ma chaleur_

_Regarde dans mes yeux_

_C'est là où mes démons se cachent_

_Ne viens pas trop près _

_C'est sombre à l'intérieur"_

Elle vit la brune relever la tête doucement pour planter ses yeux dans les siens. Pendant un instant elle soutint le regard de la reine déchue et finit par se défiler en allant vers la radio.

"Mettons quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux, d'accord."

Regina s'éclairci la gorge mais sa voix était tout de même étranglée lorsqu'elle acquiesça faiblement

"Oui, si vous voulez…"

Immédiatement, un air plus enjoué résonna et Emma monta le son.

"C'est tout de suite beaucoup mieux!" Dit-elle en souriant à Regina, qui avait toujours un air triste sur le visage. Emma décida alors de se donner en spectacle pour la faire rire. D'ordinaire elle n'aurait eu que faire de états d'âme de Regina, après tout elle l'avait peut-être bien cherché mais aujourd'hui elle voulait croire qu'elles pouvaient devenir amies. Elle revient alors vers le mur dont elle s'occupait en dansant et chantonnant faiblement. Elle allait se ridiculiser mais elle s'en fichait.

"_Son visage est une carte du monde_

_Est une carte du monde_

_Et tu peux voir que c'est une belle fille_

_C'est une belle fille…"_

L'air d'abord intriguée, Regina finit par commencer à sourire, encourageant Emma à continuer.

Elle se mit alors à peindre en dansant et lorsque le refrain arriva, improvisa un micro avec son pinceau et se mit à chanter.

"_Soudainement je réalise_

_Que c'est ce que je veux être_

_Soudainement je réalise_

_Pourquoi cela compte-t-il autant pour moi"_

Cette fois Regina se mit à rire de bon cœur en voyant le Shérif se dandiner, son pinceau à la main.

"Vous vous moquez de moi?" dit Emma faussement outrée

"Non je n'oserai pas Shérif"

La brune se remit à rire entraînant avec elle l'autre jeune femme qui se délectait du rire de celle-ci, d'ordinaire très austère.

Emma aimait l'entendre rire et si Regina avait prêté attention, elle aurait remarqué les regards que la blonde ne cessait de lui lancer depuis qu'elles s'étaient remises à travailler.

Elle se concentrait sur son travail, quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles venant se placer devant ses yeux. D'un geste distrait elle les repoussait mais ils revenaient rapidement à la charge. Alors parfois elle soufflait, en les remettants une énième fois en place et Emma souriait à ce simple geste. Son regard se fit plus insistant et la brune finit par le sentir sur elle mais ne dit rien. Au lieu de cela, elle commença à l'observer du coin de l'œil elle aussi. Ce qui était sûr c'est que l'ancienne maire était beaucoup plus douée que le Shérif à ce jeu-là. Alors elle prit le loisir de détailler la blonde. Le jean que portait habituellement la jeune femme, pourtant relativement cintré, ne lui avait jusque-là pas permis de remarquer les jambes athlétiques du Shérif, elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de regarder sa taille fine ou sa peau légèrement hâlée qu'elle apercevait dès que le débardeur qu'elle portait se soulevait. Regina n'avait jamais pris conscience qu'elle trouvait Emma plutôt attirante. Où peut être se refusait-elle tout sentiment positif à l'égard de celle qui lui avait pris son fils?

"J'ai un peu réfléchi hier soir…" dit Emma en faisant sortir Regina de ses pensées.

"Vous avez réfléchit? Cela n'annonce rien de bon…"

Emma sourit à la réflexion de Regina et la regarda. Celle-ci continuait son travail en lui jetant quelques regards, la tête penchée vers la bonde.

"Je pense qu'il serait bien qu'Henry passe du temps chez lui."

Cette fois Regina s'arrêtât et se tourna complètement vers Emma, lui lançant un regard glacial.

"Miss Swan, je vous arrête tout de suite. Si c'est une promesse que vous ne tiendrez pas alors c'est inutile de me donner de faux espoirs"

"Non, non. Ce n'est pas ça. Vous n'y êtes pas du tout… C'est juste que j'ai pris un peu de recul par rapport à tout ça et je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas le droit de vous faire ça. Vous…prendre Henry." Emma essayait de ne pas croiser le regard de Regina qui était braqué sur elle. "J'ai renoncé à lui à sa naissance et même si je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, je n'ai aucun droit sur lui. J'ai fait une erreur en venant ici. J'espère que vous voudrez bien me pardonner."

Regina tenta de répondre. Auparavant elle aurait aimé entendre Emma dire cela juste pour pouvoir lui lancer des reproches à la figure mais ce aujourd'hui rien ne vint. Aucun pique, aucune insulte ni menace. Encore moins un reproche. Elle referma la bouche et contracta sa mâchoire. Elle était anxieuse. Emma aurait pu le remarquer si elle n'évitait pas son regard depuis plusieurs minutes, regrettant déjà ses paroles. Elle pensait ce qu'elle venait de dire mais elle ne s'étonnerait pas si après ça Regina sorte en furie de l'appartement non sans l'avoir insulté copieusement auparavant.

Au lieu de ça, elle vit du coin de l'œil Regina fixer le sol avant de se mette à parler.

"Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir fait des erreurs Miss Swan. Je pense que de nous deux, je suis celle qui serait le plus à blâmer pour mon passé… Et puis…je en pense pas que votre arrivée à Storybrooke ai été une erreur."

Sans s'en apercevoir Emma s'était mise à sourire en entendant Regina.

"Et puis il serait peut-être mieux de ne plus tenter de s'excuser pour le passé mais de faire en sorte qu'à l'avenir tout se passe pour le mieux."

Emma s'arrêtât, posa son pinceau et s'avança vers Regina, un peu inquiète à propos de ce qu'Emma allait lui dire. C'était facile pour elle de dire cela pensa Regina, après tout c'était elle la méchante reine, celle qui avait fait souffrir. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'Emma la remette à sa place.

"Vous avez raison. Faisons table rase du passé et recommençons depuis le début."

Elle tendit sa main vers Regina. Devant l'hésitation de la brune, elle enchaîna avec un léger sourire.

"Je me présente. Emma Swan. Je suis têtue, énervante et parfois maladroite. Il y a dix ans j'ai mis au monde un garçon que j'ai abandonné. Mais heureusement il a été adopté par une femme extraordinaire qui a été la meilleure des mères et lui a donné une excellente éducation qu'il n'aurait certainement pas eue s'il avait vécu avec moi. Aujourd'hui j'espère que cette femme me permettra de faire un peu partie de la vie de son fils."

Le regard de Regina voyagea entre la main et les yeux de la blondes. Après quelques secondes interminables elle prit la main tendue et répondit, les yeux baissés.

"Regina Mills. Je-" Emma serra sa main lui faisant lever le regard et d'un sourire l'incitât à continuer

"Il y a quelques temps j'étais la méchante reine. Aujourd'hui j'essaie de me racheter auprès de ceux que j'ai blessés. Je serais heureuse de voir mon fils partager sa vie entre moi et sa mère biologique. J'espère juste qu'il ne me rejettera pas."

"Heureuse de vous connaître miss Mills."

Emma ne desserra pas sa main et après quelques instants elle relâcha son emprise et déclara en se raclant la gorge.

"On devrait s'y remettre sinon nous n'aurons jamais fini."

"Ah vraiment?"

"Vous auriez dû voir sa tête!"

"J'imagine parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire" Emma se mit à rire.

Cela faisait un bon moment que Regina lui racontait l'enfance d'Henry. Depuis son arrivée chez la jeune femme jusqu'au jour où il était partit pour Boston. Et Emma devait avouer qu'il n'était pas un ange et il accumulait les gaffes. Il devait tenir sa de sa mère biologique. La jeune blonde avait demandé à connaître quelques histoires et Regina s'était mise à lui raconter presque tout d pour le plus grand bonheur du Shérif. Les premiers pas, les premiers mots, mais aussi les premières bêtises d'Henry étaient des choses qu'elle aurait aimé voir.

Bientôt elles s'arrêtèrent de rire, le silence retomba et Emma se perdit dans ses pensées puis parla sans se rendre compte qu'elle allait faire part à Regina d'une chose qu'elle avait prit soin de remarquer lors des nombreuses fois où elle avait fixé le maire sans que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoive.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela un jour mais…Henry vous ressemble plus que je ne le pensais."

Regina regarda Emma qui trouva tout à coup son pinceau très intéressant.

"Je suppose que je dois le prendre comme un compliment" Le silence qui suivit sa phrase approuva sa réponse. La jeune blonde laissa passer quelques instants avant de continuer.

"En vérité, je trouve qu'il vous ressemble beaucoup plus qu'à moi"

Regina leva un sourcil et la regarda du coin de l'œil sans s'arrêter de travailler.

"Ce qui es plutôt une bonne chose." Continua Emma.

Regina sourit mais n'interrompit pas la jeune femme par une de ses remarques ironiques dont elle avait pourtant l'habitude, laissant Emma continuer sa phrase.

"J'ai passé ces dernières années à fuir mes responsabilités, à être lâche et à ne pas savoir ce que j'allais faire de ma vie. Parfois je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais faire le lendemain." Dit-elle en levant les épaules, un sourire ironique sur le visage. "Mais lui, lui la plupart du temps il sait ce qu'il veut. Quand il a une idée en tête il ne recule devant rien, il nous l'a prouvé le jour de l'accident de la mine. Je suis certaine qu'en grandissant il aura votre prestance et votre assurance qui font qu'une fois que vous prenez la parole, tout le monde se tait religieusement, que dès que vous entrez dans une pièce, chacun vous respecte sans prendre en compte ses sentiments à votre égard. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué qu'il avait déjà pris vos mimiques…"

Cette fois, Regina stoppa son pinceau en se tournant légèrement vers Emma qui la regarda du coin de l'œil quelques instants avant de continuer en regardant à nouveau le mur devant elle, souriante.

"Quand je l'énerve il a cette manie de lever les yeux au ciel en serrant la mâchoire, ce que vous faites particulièrement souvent avec moi… Quand il est fier de lui, il a ce sourire…un sourire à faire craquer n'importe qui et quand il rit et bien…" Elle s'arrêtât à son tour, regardant dans le vague. Elle n'était même plus sûre de parler d'Henry.

Regina ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase sortant Emma de sa rêverie

"Vous venez de dresser un portrait bien élogieux de moi à travers lui miss Swan."

Emma se mordit la lèvre supérieure avant de se tourner vers la brune, un faux air gêné sur le visage.

"J'ai peut-être bien peur de vous après tout, alors peut être que j'essaie de gagner votre confiance…" Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et haussa les épaules. Regina laissa échapper un léger rire, bientôt suivit par Emma.

"Je suis sûre que vous avez peur de moi Miss Swan" Dit-elle en se penchant vers la blonde lui parlant sur le ton de la confidence.

"Ah oui? Vous en êtes certaine?"

"Presque oui."

"Si j'avais réellement peur de vous, je ne ferais peut être pas cela…"

Elle trempa le bout du pinceau dans le pot de peinture avant de projeter quelques gouttes vers Regina. Celle-ci sursauta et passa sa main sur sa joue y laissant une traînée blanche.

"Vous n'avez pas osé ?…"

"Je ne suis pas sûre alors…"

Elle recommença et se pinça les lèvres devant l'air faussement outré de la belle brune.

"C'est une déclaration de guerre Shérif?"

"Peut être bien, votre majesté…" elle s'inclina et, dans l'entrefaite Regina lança de la peinture vers Emma qui se redressa subitement.

"Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez déclenché."

D'un geste elle attrapa le seau avant de se cacher derrière le poteau bientôt couvert de traces blanches. Les deux femmes riaient aux éclats tout en continuant à se battre à coups de gouttelettes. Mais alors qu'Emma quittait sa cachette pour se ruer sur Regina le temps que celle-ci ne trouve un autre pot de peinture, la brune décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure et envoya directement le contenu du pot sur Emma qui se stoppa immédiatement. Regina ne bougeait pas, attendant la réaction de la blonde pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire.

"Vous n'avez pas fait ça?" La jeune femme regarda la brune avec un sourire.

"J'ai bien peur que si ma chère…" Répondit-elle, elle continua un air enfantin sur le visage "j'ai fait une bêtise?"

"Oh oui…"

Emma plongea ses mains dans le premier pot qu'elle trouva avant de se ruer sur la brune et de les lui plaquer sur le visage, prenant soin d'étaler la peinture le plus possible, descendant même jusque dans son cou. La jeune femme se défendait du mieux qu'elle pouvait sous les assauts du Shérif et désormais leurs deux corps étaient collés tandis qu'elles riaient aux éclats.

Plusieurs minutes après le début de la bataille, Regina se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte contre le mur et Emma se stoppa soudainement. Les poignets collés contre le mur, emprisonnés entre les doigts de le la blonde, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Celle-ci avait le regard rivé sur les yeux de l'ex-maire.

"Emma, qu'est-ce que vous…"

Elle lâcha son emprise sur l'un des poignets pour porter sa main contre la joue de la brune, caressant de son pouce sa pommette. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Depuis son arrivée ici, cette femme la rendait folle. D'abord de rage mais à cet instant c'était autre chose. Elle avait entrevu la vraie personne qui se cachait sous cette façade et voulait en voir plus. Beaucoup plus. Alors sans réfléchir, Emma approcha son visage de celui de la brune. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres des lèvres de Regina, leurs souffles courts entremêlés et se rapprocha doucement pour finalement effleurer les lèvres de Regina.

La brune était depuis de longues minutes déconnectée de la réalité. Elle ne bougeait plus, ne pensait plus, ne respirait plus. Elle attendait, les yeux mi-clos. Mais ce fut comme un électrochoc quand Emma se recula en bafouillant.

"Excusez-moi, je ne…je sais que vous n'êtes pas… mais vous, enfin je…"

Emma sentit une main sur son bras, elle se tourna alors lentement pour faire face au maire dont le regard voyageait entre les yeux verts et les lèvres de la jeune blonde. Elle l'attira à elle, lentement, sans la quitter du regard.

"Regina…"

Elle s'arrêtât. A nouveau les lèvres de Regina étaient si proches qu'elle aurait pu les toucher du bout des siennes. Emma s'avança encore et posa enfin un baiser sur les lèvres de Regina. C'était plus une caresse qu'un baiser Les lèvres de Regina étaient douces et Emma réalisait à peine ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle recula et braqua son regard dans les yeux de Regina et elle comprit. La jeune femme en voulait plus.

Violemment elle se plaqua à nouveau contre elle scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux. Ses mains voyageaient sur le corps de la belle brune qui semblait être en feu, sa langue jouant contre celle d'Emma. Regina sentait les mains de la blonde contre son corps et cela était affreusement bon. Elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête mais elles durent se séparer, à bout de souffle. Haletante, elle garda les yeux clos pendant un instant avant de les ouvrir sur le visage de la blonde, les yeux plus avides que jamais.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur les deux jeunes femmes aux lèvres scellées. Emma plaqua Regina à l'intérieur de la douche et ne rompit le baiser que pour se tourner et ouvrir l'eau qui inonda leurs corps encore habillés. Le débardeur de Regina lui colla à la peau affichant par transparence ses sous-vêtements rouges. D'un geste Emma la délesta de son haut ainsi que de son short rendu collant et parcourut le corps de son amante du bout des lèvres.

Elle goûtait cette peau avec délectation, caressait ses formes si souvent vues en rêve. Mais cette fois c'était bien réel. La jeune blonde leva ses bras pour laisser passer son haut au-dessus de sa tête et elles se retrouvèrent bientôt toutes les deux en sous-vêtements.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se délester mutuellement des derniers remparts de tissus qui les séparaient pour enfin se retrouver peau contre peau. Emma osa une main entre leurs corps, caressant les seins de la brune qui laissa échapper un soupir. Alors qu'Emma descendait de plus en plus bas, Regina bascula sa tête offrant sa gorge à la blonde qui s'empressa de la parcourir de ses lèvres, sa main titillant maintenant le centre de plaisir de sa partenaire. Quand -ci rabaissa sa tête, elle captura à nouveau les lèvres d'Emma qui a plaqua contre le mur. Elle pouvait sentir la blonde sourire contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle passait une jambe autour des hanches du Shérif qui renforça la pression sur son bassin.

Sans s'y attendre, Regina sentit les doigts d'Emma en elle, commençant un mouvement de va et vient de plus en plus rapide. Sa vue se brouillait et la blonde en profitât pour descendre lentement toujours collée contre elle. Une fois Emma à genoux, Regina passa sa jambe sur l'épaule de son amante qui l'embrassa au creux de sa féminité, combinant ses doigts et sa langue pour augmenter son plaisir. Les gémissements de Regina croissaient en même temps que le rythme d'Emma et c'est dans un râle que l'orgasme secoua son corps, faisant défaillir ses jambes. Emma se releva et captura ses lèvres, prenant soin de la maintenir debout. Regina lui sourit et, se mordant la lèvre, elle plaqua à son tour la blonde contre le mur de la douche. Elle était bien décidée à lui rendre la pareille. Et c'est dans un ballet de caresses et de gestes sensuels qu'Emma atteignit elle aussi le septième ciel.

Presque à court d'eau chaude, la jolie blonde sortit de la douche avant de s'entourer d'une serviette et de quittât la salle de bain. Une fois dehors elle prit une bouffée d'oxygène et se rendit compte que malgré la douche, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient toujours au coin de son front. Elle sourit. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cela avec quelqu'un. Mais rapidement son sourire disparu et elle attrapa la bouteille de Whisky posée sur le comptoir. Elle venait de s'envoyer en l'air avec Regina Mills! Elle aurait dû réfléchir avant de se laisser aller car une fois sortie de ses murs, Regina redeviendrait celle qu'elle était et allait sûrement lui faire vivre un enfer. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, laissant apparaître l'objet de ses pensées, enroulée dans une serviette de bain, ses cheveux mouillés faisaient encore couler de l'eau le long de ses épaules.

"Tu n'es pas restée avec moi?"

Emma releva la tête et la regarda. Deux choses l'étonnaient. Le tutoiement et le ton que Regina avait employé.

"Je pensais qu'après ce qu'il venait de se passer tu…"

"Que?"

"Tu voudrais…"

"Partir?"

"Hum…oui, ça fait partie des réaction que j'ai imaginé…"

"Je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé."

Elle était à côté d'Emma et était incroyablement belle aux yeux de la jeune femme. Avec ses cheveux trempés, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres et un étrange regard.

"Ah non?"

"Non."

Regina fit un pas de plus. Le ton était joueur.

"Hum…ce n'était pas si mal alors."

"Et bien Miss Swan je n'irais pas jusque-là mais…c'était…intéressant. Et instructif je dois dire."

"Instructif?"

"J'ai trouvé que vous étiez bien plus douée de vos mains que vous ne voulez le dire."

"Oh et bien je pourrais encore vous apprendre une chose ou deux à propos de moi"

Du bout des doigts, elle attrapa la serviette de Regina, l'attirant jusqu'à la chambre sans jamais détourner le regard de ses yeux. Une fois au bord du lit elle tira un peu plus sur le tissu qui tomba immédiatement.

Regina se mordit la lèvre en voyant le regard d'Emma.

"Je pensais que vous deviez m'apprendre à peindre Miss Swan?"

Emma lança un rapide coup d'œil au salon avant de reprendre avec un sourire.

"Nous avons toute la semaine pour cela. Avant j'aimerais vous montrer une autre de mes capacités _madame le maire" _Le ton suave d'Emma fit frissonner Regina.

"Et qu'est-ce que cette capacité Shérif?"

Emma laissa échapper un rire et porta ses lèvres près de l'oreille de la brune en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Regina.

"Mon habilité à utiliser mes menottes votre majesté"

Alors elle sourit et poussa la brune sur le lit.

Ce jour-là la peinture n'avança pas rapidement et les travaux ne progressèrent pas beaucoup plus durant le reste de la semaine. Emma n'enseigna donc pas à Regina comment peindre sans laisser de trace mais cette dernière apprit au moins à se servir de menottes.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est ici que se termine ma première fic. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ^^. Je voulais m'excuser si la scène de la douche vous a un peu déçu ou si vous n'avez pas aimé mais sachez que c'était ici ma première scène de ce genre et que ça a été particulièrement compliqué pour moi à écrire. Vraiment très compliqué... (Je ne voulais pas vous le dire dans l'intro pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise, après tout le Rated M n'était pas là pour les scènes de bagarres dans la peinture, il fallait bien que ça arrive ;P)**

**Enfin j'ai commencé d'autres histoires plus longues mais je ne les posterais que si j'arrive à les avancer suffisamment J'ai aussi quelques OS en réserve que je posterai peut être alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions pour savoir si je dois continuer à poster mes écrits :)**

**Dans l'espoir de vous revoir bientôt, merci de m'avoir suivi pour cette petite fic :)**


End file.
